toji_no_mikofandomcom-20200214-history
Akane Origami
is a member of the Origami Family and founder of the anti-Origami group Mokusa. Currently she is acting as Origami Family's head Appearance Akane is a woman with long black hair and deep aqua eyes. Her hair is arranged into a low ponytail, with fringes of hair on either side of her face. She wears attire that has thematic similarities to the military uniform worn by Yukari. It consists of a buttoned-up dress shirt, a purple coat, a long purple-and-white pleated skirt, black hosiery and white boots. She also wears a red brooch and a white shawl as accessories. She have short black hair 20 years ago. She mostly have a kind, gentle expression on her face. Personality Gentle-mannered, kind-hearted, caring for others well-being but determined, courageous as well, Akane presents a stark contrast to the stiffer, more leader-like personality of her older sister. She shows a strong sense of duty, willing to oppose her sister despite the gap in political power and influence and their family background because her existence as an Aradama would be a risk to others as a Toji. Background During her days as a student of Renpu Girls' School, she joined the Toji forces that were assigned to assist the Special Ritual Riot Squad during the Great Disaster of Sagami Bay, and was officially considered a veteran of the incident. However, Akane discovered that her older sister and one of the heroes of the Great Disaster, Yukari Origami, was no longer the person she once was after leading the advance group to the Great Aradama, and she discovered the removal of two other "heroes" of the Great Disaster, Kagari Juujou and Minato Fujiwara, from official records. Due to her suspicions that the Great Aradama, which she calls Tagitsuhime, had taken over the body of her older sister, she founded the anti-Origami group Mokusa. Among her actions involved writing a letter addressed to Kagari, which was later read by her daughter Hiyori, urging the younger Juujou to plot an assassination against Yukari. Chronology Instigation Arc Akane officially made her appearance after Richard Friedman had taken Kanami Etou and Hiyori Juujou to safety, allowing a reunion between them, Mai Yanase and Sayaka Itomi in the headquarters of Mokusa along with Ellen Kohagura and Kaoru Mashiko. Here, she retold the "hidden history" of the Great Disaster of Sagami Bay, from her discovery of Yukari's encounter with the Great Aradama to Akane's own support of Kagari and Minato's families after they were removed from official documents as Toji. She also confirmed several things, notably Minato being Kanami's mother, Akane being the writer of the letter received by Hiyori, and the current status of the Great Aradama.Toji no Miko Episode 08, "Day of the Disaster". Akane eventually accommodated the girls in the headquarters, and allowed the president of Osafune Girls' Academy, Sana Maniwa, to train the girls in group combat. She would later join Friedman, Mokusa member Rui Onda, and the six girls to escape Elite Guard Yume Tsubakuro and the forces of the Special Ritual Riot Squad during a raid against the Mokusa headquarters. However, instead of escaping to America to prevent capture, Akane gambled on a direct attack plan against her sister Yukari. As she presented herself to the media at Yokosuka Base, six S-Equipment pods were launched from the submarine, triggering a siege by Kanami and the others against Yukari and the Elite Guards. Akane was detained shortly after appearing before the press. Uproar Arc Although Akane was initially accused of terrorist activity as a member of Mokusa, she was eventually released during the four months following the defeat of Tagitsuhime. However, she and Yukari remained under public scrutiny due to the rise of Aradama activity following Tagitsuhime's defeat, an incident later called the Kamakura Special Hazardous Waste Leakage Issue. Also, during this period, Akane assumed the position of Deputy Director of the Special Sword Administration Bureau after Yukari's absence. At this point, Akane assured the press that Yukari "was recuperating", maintaining ambiguity regarding Yukari's actual status. Akane continued working with Sana Maniwa, who was later promoted to Director of the Bureau, and former Elite Guard Suzuka Konohana to find a method that would allow noro to be completely extracted from the human body. Combat Abilities She possesses standand abilities for a Toji when she was still an active one. Currently she is just a normal woman. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Origami Family Category:Affiliates of Mokusa Category:Renpu Girls' School Students